Fire Burns Brighter In The Dark
by CrystallineMaple
Summary: *Reuploaded for Guidelines* It's the 2013th Hunger Games, and the Hetalia cast has been thrown in. Who will live to see another day? Sponsor your favorite tributes! Major character deaths, human names used. More info inside. ON HIATUS, SORRY.
1. 2013th Hunger Games

A/N- IMPORTANT INFORMATION.  
There is no Reader and this is all 3rd POV, but- you readers out there in the audience! You can leave a review and sponsor your favorite country/tribute. If you would like to do that, please make sure that the character is still alive. Leave a review with their human name or country, District, and what you would like to send. Please send no more than 1 gift per chapter. (Send food, water, weapons, medicine, matches or wire/rope.)

. . . . . . . . . .

The sun rose over the gray sky of Panem, lighting the twelve Districts and the shining Capitol.  
In a few hours, everyone would be awake. In a few hours, twenty-three people were going to be sent to their deaths.  
People woke up. Little kids cried. Older siblings tried to comfort the younger ones, and in households that could afford it, parents cooked children breakfast.  
The day was like any other day, except for one thing.  
It was Reaping Day.  
May the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Reapings

-**Reapings-**

_District One_  
Alfred Jones hurried downstairs, dressed in his best clothing, not wanting to be late, and stops to grab a roll for breakfast. Living in District One, he got things kids in other Districts didn't, like fresh bread daily. It was the day of the Reaping. Alfred was supposed to meet his mother and father in the District One Square, a colorful plaza of shops.

Of course there was still very limited freedom, but a while back around the 74th Hunger Games a rebellion had caused the Capitol to loosen its harsh ways a little bit.

The 2013th Hunger Games were approaching. Alfred picked up the pace. He didn't want to be late.

...Katyusha Braginskaya was a kind girl. Suprising considering she lived in District One, a place where people fought to look good and killed for fun. She didn't want to go to the Hunger Games, but she figured even if she was chosen, someone else would volunteer for her. Plenty of kids in District One considered it an honor to be picked. She saw a couple of her friends and hurried over to meet them, although she only had time for a quick "hi" before being ushered in a row with the other seventeen year olds.

The escort in her silly Capitol clothes waddled up on stage, started talking about the Capitol, blah blah, and finally headed over to the glass bowl. She reached in and pulled out a crisp white sheet of paper.

Excitement was bubbling in the crowd, whispers and murmurs. "Katyusha Braginskaya! Sweetie, come to the stage!"

Katyusha froze. _Someone volunteer. C'mon. Why is nobody saying anything?! _Stiff and filled with panic, Katyusha began walking to the stage, wondering why no one was offering to take her place. The crowd was dead silent.

"No volunteers? Okay then!" Chirped the escort and picked up the second name. "Ja-!" She began, only to be interrupted.

Alfred jumped up. "I volunteer! I'm Alfred Jones!" His words were followed by several loud cheers from his idiotic friends. His parents clapped loudly. The eighteen year old skipped up to the stage, unchallenged for the right to go to the Games.

"Alfred Jones and Katyusha Braginskaya, District One's tributes for the annual 2013th Hunger Games!"

_District Two  
_Elizabeta Héderváry twirled around in a blue dress. Her mother had bought it for her brand-new from across the street where there was a fancy fabric store. She was seventeen, and she had agreed with her parents that she was going to volunteer this year. She was so excited, such fun, such adventure!

"Woo-hoo!" Elizabeta cheered, running out the door, her parents hard pressed to keep up. Elizabeta ran into her friend, Arthur Kirkland, halfway to the District Two Reaping.  
"I'm volunteering this year!" Elizabeta cheered, the flower she wore in her hair loose. Arthur forced a smile, but he felt dread. _She's finally volunteering this year? I guess... I'll have to go in with her, to protect her. _He watched her laughing and twirling. _Though the way she sees it she doesn't need 'protection' in the arena. _They walked to the Square together.

Elizabeta automatically volunteered for the girl who was picked. So did two other girls, but Elizabeta got the place after slamming one of the girl's head on the ground so much the Peacekeepers had to rush her to the hospital and punching the other girl in her face so hard the crowd swore they heard a _crack.  
_  
Arthur volunteered for the guy. Elizabeta looked up in surprise, realizing her best friend was going into the arena with her. She made eye contact with Arthur.

_Why? Why did you do that? Now we're _both _dead...  
_

_District Three  
_"Lukas, let's go!" Called Lukas' younger brother, Emil. The usually emotionless sixteen year old felt a twinge of fear. If he or Emil were chosen... He shook the thought from his head, pulling on a jacket and trudging with his family to the destination of the Reaping.

The Capitol had set up a large stage, lights and a podium. And, as usual, the glass bowl that held a mix of names. It used to be one boy and one girl, but now it was whoever got picked, so it made everyone twice as nervous. Now there was no _okay, the girl got picked, I'm safe _or vice versa.

At the same time, Lili, a little twelve-year old, clutched her brother's arm in fear. "Vash, what if I get picked?" The little girl asked.

Vash patted his little sister's head. "You'll be fine," he said, rubbing her back. "Now go stand in that line with the other twelve- year olds. I'll be in the seventeen year old line. Be a brave girl, you'll be fine," Vash comforted his little sister.

Lili ran off, accidentally bumping into a tall guy with light colored hair and a plain face.

"Sorry!" Lilly cried. The guy turned. "Oh. Don't worry, little girl." He gave a forced smile and continued on his way. Lilli chewed her lip nervously. _Please don't let it be me..._

District Three's escort tapped her microphone, and everyone settled down, whispers dying to a hush and younger citizens trembling in fear.

The escort grabbed a slip of paper. "Hmm... Lili Zwingli!" She called. Lili felt like stone dropped in her stomach. Vash was staring at the escort with a horrified expression on his face. Even though there was no definite gender of tribute, you could only volunteer for people of your own gender. "Lili!" Vash yelled. Lili turned to her big brother.

"Vash..."

She walked slowly to the stage, two Peacekeepers holding Vash back. He kicked and flailed.

"Um!" The escort cleared her throat and drew the next name. "Lukas Bondevik!"

Lukas took a shaky breath and walked up. Emil was staring at Lukas with the same face Vash had made. It only took Lukas a second to realize Lili as the little girl he had run in to. Yeah, the likiness of either of them making it out of this one was pretty low.

_District Four  
_Ludwig and Gilbert were sitting at the kitchen table eating, their parents drinking coffee, a rare treat obtained for Reaping Day. Gilbert Beilschmidt was too old to be chosen, but Ludwig was seventeen, still in the age limit.

"Let's go." Ludwig's mother cleared the plates and everyone started walking to Reaping Zone. District Four was a Career District. Not as heavily as in One and Two, where if you came from there you were basically guaranteed a Career spot, but enough kids from Four got in that Panem had accepted a while ago Four was not to be overlooked.

Ludwig did not mind going to the Games, but he wasn't excited for it- partial to it. Gilbert had always said he wanted to go, but he had never volunteered, so Ludwig figured his silver-haired brother was just bluffing.

The Reaping went wrong immediately. The escort's shoes had a heel so high she tripped off the stage. Since she couldn't walk or move her ankle, she was taken to the District Four hospital for medical help, so the mayor reluctantly took over calling the names.

A clumsy man, as he was reaching for the first name, he knocked over the glass bowl and it shattered, names flying everywhere like leaves falling in the autumn. Peacekeepers came and swept the names away. The mayor quickly grabbed two slips of paper and blushed heavily.

_My God, this is on TV... All of Panem must think we're idiots... _These were not Ludwig's thoughts, but belonged to a fifteen year old named Michelle Mancham.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt and Michelle Mancham!" The mayor yelled sheepishly, running backstage to escape the crowd but having his suit sleeve snag on a rod and trip. The crowd laughed lightly.

"Um." The Head Peacekeeper jumped up. "Ludwig Beilschmidt and Michelle Mancham! Tributes! This way!" The cameras followed the three to the Justice Building before the mayor could do anything else stupid.

_District Five  
_Heracles fed his kitty and rushed out the door. He had fallen asleep and was late! Thankfully the Peacekeepers hadn't marked him absent yet, but he realized about ninety-five percent of District Five had already gathered by the time he got there. Mei Xiao, a pretty sixteen year old, waited patiently for her name to be called. How did she know it was going to be her?

The drawing was rigged. And she knew it was wired for her name this year.

"Mei Xiao!" Called the escort, looking ridiculous in six-inch purple eyelashes and a ruby suit studded with minature light bulbs. "Okay," she said simply, walking up the steps.  
"Heracles Karpusi!" _Oh God. _Heracles walked shakily to the stage, shaking Mei's hand.

A sweet demeanor and a serene face, Mei had fooled many people into thinking she was an innocent girl. But she had one thing to do when she got in the arena- and that was to kill.

_District Six  
_"Stop messing around!" Lovino Vargas smacked his stupid brother up the head. The idiot was always dancing around like a mess and blabbing about pasta. The Varags family was ridiculously poor and had only had pasta once- and even then it was old and stale and gross, but Feliciano had found in fascinating.

The two seventeen year old brothers were anxiously waiting for the names to be announced, and Lovino once again found himself dealing with his obnoxious brother.

"But brother, just a-listen! Pasta! PASTA!" Feliciano said, smiling happily like he was happy he had managed to say that. Lovino rolled his eyes, _thisclose _to having his temper snap.

"Please pay attention," Lovino snarled. "They're calling the name."

"Feliciano Vargas!"

What? Lovino stopped dead. His brother. There were no two ways about it- Feliciano wouldn't last more than a day, maybe two days, in the arena. Feliciano looked confused.  
"Uh? Me? O-oh." The silly boy headed up to the stage, trying not to cry.

Lovino felt awful. No matter how stupid his brother was, it was going to be hard to live without him. "I volunteer!" Lovino called shakily. The Peacekeepers moved to let Lovino by. The escort clapped. "Wonderful! Okay, now, Kaelin Kirkland!"

A young girl with bushy eyebrows walked up to the stage, working her hardest to cover up any signs of shock, and shook Lovino's hand while Feliciano protested in the audience.

The escort clapped lightly. "Let the Hunger Games begin!"

_District Seven  
_Natalia stopped to grab a piece of bread. She'd eat it on the way there. The bread was stale, but it still tasted good, and food- even stale- she better savor it.

Natalia finished the bread, tucked in her shirt and walked over to stand in line. She didn't have many friends; it was really a shame, but she couldn't force people to like her.

For someone living in District Seven, her life wasnt too shabby. The only thing was that two months ago, her mom had lost her job. There hadn't been enough money for food, and Natalia had been the only one old enough to buy tesserae. She got four- parents, her, and her little sister, so now her name was in there four extra times.

There was an intake of breath as the escort announced she was drawing the first name.

"Ivan Braginski!"

Natalia frowned. Ivan went to her school. He was seventeen, wasn't popular but had a close circle, and didn't know her very well. She was absolutely head-over-heels in love with him. They had only spoken once. Ivan didn't look that suprised. A rumor had gone around he had taken lots of tesserae, something about his family starving, similar to Natalia's situation.

"Natalia Arlovskaya!" Natalia snapped out of her daze. Oh. Me? What?! No! She trudged slowly to the stage, wishing someone would volunteer but knowing no one would. Ivan shook her hand. She grimaced. Slight problems- Natalia would been dead soon. Ivan would most likely be dead soon. And there was nothing anyone could do. Natalia gripped Ivan's hand a moment longer, then released it, mentally saying goodbye.

_ District Eight_  
Toris Laurinaitis was a nervous wreck. He was always skiddish, but the Reaping was making him even more paranoid. His friends Raivis and Eduard told him to calm down, but they were all equally scared. "R-ready to go, guys?" Toris asked, and the three friends left for the District Eight stage.

Meanwhile, Kiku Honda, a quiet fifteen year old, was walking with his family to the Reaping. He was terrified of having his name drawn, but he needed to stay strong.

The Reaping was uneventful. The mayor had a cold and his nose was big and pink and his voice sounded weird.

Not me... Please... Kiku clenched his fists tight.

"Toris Laurinaitis!"

Kiku watched as a brown-haired guy detached himself from two friends and stood on the stage.

"Kiku Honda!" The escort's voice rang out cheerfully. Kiku blinked. Huh? Me?

"Tributes from Eight!" Cried the escort. Kiku and Toris both had the same thought- why not just kill me now?

_District Nine  
_Matthew Williams finished his breakfast, knowing today was one of the rare days his parents got a break from harvesting grain in District Nine, considering today was the most dreaded day in all of Panem- Reaping Day. It doesn't seem too bad going to a stage, watching a silly lady call two names and having them leave the District, but not if you knew what was at stake. _Ah well. I probably won't get picked, _the thirteen year old said, walking outside, knowing it was a crime to be late. But it's not like anyone seemed to remember him, he went by unnoticed a lot.

...Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was standing in line with the other fifteen year olds, nervous, but he knew he had his name in there as few times as possible, never having to take a tesserae in his whole life. But it seemed the damn odds weren't in his 'favor.'

"Matthew Williams," as the escort announced, was the first name called, a quiet looking boy who didn't seem he'd last a day in the arena came up.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Antonio felt his stomach drop, but he headed up to the stage. His parents sometimes snuck him into the grain field, where plants were tall, and he amost vanished away and practiced throwing knives. His parents taught him edible plants and deadly berries. He figured he would last a few days in the arena at least.  
But what could this Williams kid do? Nothing.

Or so Antonio thought.

_District Ten  
I should probably hurry, after all I'm meeting some friends at the Reaping. _Francis Bonnefoy skipped down the stairs. Ten was good for livestock, so Francis had plently of experience with sharp, pointy weapons.

Lots of people in Ten were- the way Francis saw it, his District was overlooked a lot. He swore if he was picked, he'd show the Careers what a great fighter he was and win these whole Games.

Mathias Køhler, however, had a different perspective. He didn't want to be chosen. That didn't make him a baby, it made him like three-fourths of the rest of Panem. Mathias was strong, and probably capable of taking out a few of the weaker tributes, but it terrified him all the ways you could die in the Games.

Starvation, dehydration, knife through the heart, ax through the head, hypothermia, wild animals, muttations, disease, stroke, and of course, hunger.

He tightened his tie and held on tight to the walkway railing as he headed to the District Ten Square. Thousands of people had been packed in for the Reaping, and Francis Bonnefoy, one of them, was eagerly awaiting the name calling.

"Mathias Køhler!" Francis clenched his fists happily. They didn't have the best history. _Please don't let the next person be a girl... I need to volunteer._

"Francis Bonnefoy!" Wow! Francis jumped up, twirled, gave the thumbs-up sign to the nearest camera and pranced up to stage. Mathias looked surprised and kind of scared.

"You should be scared," Francis whispered, quiet so no one could hear. "You'll be the first one I'm going to kill."

_District Eleven  
_"Yao Wang!"

Yao froze, feeling the eyes of the District Eleven population on him.

He shifted uncomfortable. Had this morning really just been an ordinary morning...?

He had woken up his brothers and sisters, the roof leaking again. His mother had placed a pan to deflect the worst rain, but everyone had gotten ready for the Reaping. His parents didn't make much money in District Eleven's agricultural business, the job required unless you had a profession, like a healer or a factory worker.

He had helped his siblings get ready. They were worried for him- at eighteen, he had his name in many times, but the oldest of his siblings was eleven, so they still had another year.

"Come on up, don't be shy," the escort called. _Don't be shy? What the hell? I'm walking to my _death, _and you're telling me 'don't be shy'? _Raged Yao, walking stiffly to the stage. The breeze ruffled his hair, storm clouds rolling on the horizon.

"Im Yong Soo," the escort calls, and a younger boy starts taking his place, also looking like he's remembering the morning.

Fields sway in the wind, the wind that's becoming more violent. People huddle together to avoid it, and Yao and Im are led to the Justice Building, both wondering what they will be like in a week.

_District Twelve  
_District Twelve had been bombed less then two thousand years ago, but it had recovered slowly, the population returning, stores rebuilding, communities reappearing. Feliks Łukasiewicz wanted to, like, die of boredom. Until he remembered the day.

Reaping day. Too old to be considered a kid, too young to work in the mines, he still had his name in the stupid list.

"Guys, let's move it," he called to his family, leaving the old house and deciding to stop by the bakery. He had some extra time.

His friend Roderich Edelstein was in the bakery, buying some bread.

"Hey!" Feliks called, waving his arm. "Uh? Oh, hey," Roderich said, tossing Feliks a roll.

"Awesome, thanks," Feliks said. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Roderich said. "So, are you worried at all?"

Feliks shrugged. "Yeah, a lot," he admitted. "I haven't taken any tesserae, so I'm just praying there's some poor kid from the Seam or something that has their name in there a billion times so maybe it'll spare us."

"This way, this way," the mayor said, Peacekeepers scanning them in as the escort, Ashley Trinket, was blabbering about the honors of participating in such a lively Games.  
"Blah, blah, blah," whispered Feliks, rolling his eyes.

"Roderich Edelstein!" Ashley yelled. "What the hell?!" Shouted Feliks. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
Roderich frowned. "Oh..."

"Feliks Łukasiewicz!" Feliks headed to the stage, and Ashely shot him a look, like, oh, it's you. Roderich and Feliks were already practically forming an alliance.

Feliks broke the ice. "So, are we heading to the Capitol now?"


	3. Training-Day One

A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait... And I just kinda skipped the arrival. Too little patience, ha ha. Enjoy. And if you've requested to sponsor someone, yes, I am keeping track of that. Just you wait! :) Also, since I kinda can't keep track of all the characters and I start to leave one out, just tell me. I'll add them in more.

"You have training today," the District One mentor called, banging on Alfred's door. Alfred stumbled out of bed and got dressed, then met the other mentor, the escort and Katyusha for breakfast.

"You three are Careers, you know, obviously," the annoying escort said in her strange Capitol accent.

"Yeah, of course," Alfred said. "Could someone pass the butter?"

An Avox handed him a buttered roll. He nodded, not going to acknowledge the Avox as anything more than a lowly servant.

"You two should get to the Training Center," the escort said. "You don't want to be late, especially on the first day."

"Show them what you're good at!" Alfred's mentor called as Alfred and Katyusha headed to the elevators.

-###-  
Arthur Kirkland was worried. Not just about himself, but about Elizabeta, his childhood friend, who he had sworn to protect. Now he was stuck in this mess of a Games.  
"So, you're probably gonna go straight to the bows, right?" Elizabeta laughed. Arthur nodded.

They were riding down to the training center in the elevator. Elizabeta knew Arthur had a knack for archery, and Arthur knew Elizabeta was great at knife-throwing. But for some reason, he was worried about the other Careers. He wondered if they would be the death of him.

The elevator clicked. Arthur stepped into the Training Center.

-###-  
Almost everyone was showing off their skills. The Careers had been decided- Alfred, Katyusha, Arthur and Elizabeta got automatic access, and Ludwig and Michelle appeared 'worthy' enough to join them. They also took in District Ten's Francis Bonnefoy, but everyone else was ignored.

Heracles struggled to start a fire in a Survival Learning section. A small patch of grass held a fire pit lined with stones, but Heracles couldn't get a spark without a match.  
"Are you having some troubles?" A voice asked.

Heracles looked up to see a dark-haired, brown-eyed tribute, the one from District Eight.

"Yes, um..."

"Kiku Honda." Kiku sat down. "Look, um, you do it like this..." Kiku helped Heracles start a flame using two stones.

Capitol people were observing and stuffing their faces.

Two Gamemakers were watching Heracles and Kiku. "Hmm, I see an alliance in the making."

-###-  
Elizbeta grabbed a bow and arrow. She wasn't the best with it, but she was trying to practice with all the weapons she could. Her real weapon was the knife. She could throw it and hit someone's heart perfectly from yards away, but she figured they would have knives in the arena. It was a basic weapon.

"Nice shot," a Capitol instructor told Elizabeta. "Try drawing your arm back a bit more. You'll get more distance." Elizabeta figured these Capitol people weren't completely useless when she hit a target on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

-###-  
Matthew Williams wasn't drawing much attention to himself. He had settled in the knot-tying section, learning to make snares, while observing everyone else. The Careers were hacking away at the targets. Other tributes stood around learning new skills or weapons. Matthew wasn't happy about being chosen for the Games, but he had a secret up his sleeve.

He wasn't expecting to win, but hoping to at least be in the final eight. It was a 'real honor' to make it that far, or so he had heard. The one thing that bothered him- besides the whole dying thing- was that his District partner, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was being nice to him.

Too nice. Much too nice.

And if anyone knew, there was no room for kindness in the Games.  
At least not that the rules of life allowed.

-###-  
Mathias sighed. He had been practicing with his best weapon, the axe, but he wasn't having much luck with the swords or spears. He remembered Francis' words. _You should be scared. _To tell the truth, he was scared. Of dying. Which he most likely would.

_I'll just take a quick break. _Mathias turned and slammed into another person.

"Oof. Sorry." Mathias looked and saw he had run into a light-haired tribute from District Three. What was it... Lukas... Bondevik?

"It's fine." Lukas stood up. "Hey, you're Mathias, right? District Ten?"

"That's me," Mathias said. "Alliance? Hey, I'm not making it out of this thing alive, but I'd at least like to help someone else."

Lukas' face remained emotionless, but it almost seemed he was smiling. "Sure." They shook on it and headed off to practice edible plants.

-###-  
"How was first day of training?" District Seven mentor asked.

"Fine," Natalia answered, eating the rich Capitol food that she wasn't used to.

"So, I didn't have time to hear this morning, but what weapons do you two use?" Natalia's mentor wondered.

"Anything," Ivan muttered.

"Knives," Natalia replied, cutting her meat with her knife and fork. For some reason, the closer she got to the Games- and Ivan- the more she wanted to win.

"Do we have a... I don't know... strategy?" Ivan asked.

"If you would like to, I think it might be okay if you two form an alliance," the female mentor said. "After all, you do know each other, right?"

"Right," Natalia and Ivan said at the same time.

"Did you hear about the alliances?" Chimed in Ivan's mentor.

"They're already forming? Who?" Ivan said.

Natalia's mentor picked at her blueberry dish. "The Careers are tributes named Alfred, Katyusha, Arthur, Elizabeta, Ludwig, Michelle and Francis. District Ten's Mathias and District Three's Lukas formed an alliance, and District Eight's Kiku and District Five's Heracles are also working together."

Natalia nodded. "Okay."

Ivan agreed. "I guess we can beat them, right?" But it was such a lie he had to retreat to his room for the rest of the night.


	4. Training- Day Two

A/N- So since I'm getting a little confused on what countries I have done and haven't done, I'll just start on One and go to Twelve and start over. This is a lot easier on me, sorry. But if you'd like to have it on someone's point of view more, just ask.

-###-  
Alfred wiped sweat away from his eyes. He speared another dummy with his sword, slicing through the fabric.

"Okay, I'm getting something to eat," Alfred said, tossing his sword to a Peacekeeper.

The other Careers nodded. "Fine."

Alfred walked into the dining room connected to the Training Center. The lights were dim, the walls shiny wood. Alfred wouldn't admit to it, but he actually liked the room. It was wide and open.

He filled his plate with chicken, mashed potatoes and spices, and took a glass of water.

He glanced around. Four other tributes were eating, heads down, alone.

Alfred sat down at an empty table and began eating, but he couldn't stop wondering what the arena was going to look like. A girl walked in with long, dark hair. She looked right at Alfred.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

Alfred glared. "What?" He barked. _Why is this weakling talking to me?  
_  
"I'm Mei Xiao, from District Five."

"Why do I care?" Alfred growled. "Wait, no. I hope you're not looking for an alliance, because the Careers are full, and if you don't get out soon, we'll target you."

Mei smiled. "Oh, no, Jones. I'm not looking for an alliance."

Alfred froze. "What do you want, then?"

She leaned closer and whispered in Alfred's ear. "I want to ruin these Games. I'm not _asking _for an alliance. In fact, kill me when we get into the arena, I don't give a damn. So, how about it? Will you give me a hand?"

-###-  
Katyusha wolfed down food. Most tributes had already eaten, she, Elizabeta and a few other timid tributes were the only ones left.

Katyusha looked up when Elizabeta tapped her.

"Hey, Kat, look at that guy." Elizabeta nodded towards the other end of the large room. "He'd look cute with you. I think his name is Ivan. District Seven."

Katyusha sighed. Elizabeta had her head filled with romance- she'd taken an interest in District Twelve's Roderich. Katyusha didn't say so, but she found it quite stupid. Even if the Careers hoped to win, the reality was only one person could win. So it was no use falling in love. Even if you beat the odds survived, the person you originally loved would be dead. Or vice versa.

Katyusha shook her head. "Sorry, Elizabeta. I don't have time to think of stuff like that." She stood up and left.

-###-  
Arthur smiled in satisfaction when he hit a bullseye. Again. Alfred slapped Arthur's back. "Nice, dude. You're pretty good at this archery stuff."

Arthur jumped. "Thanks." He looked across the Training Center to see Elizabeta and Katyusha returning from lunch.

The other Careers were practicing weapons. Arthur looked over at Alfred. Ever since the loud Career had come back from lunch, he seemed distressed and anxious.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked up. "O-Oh, yes. I'm fine." He picked up a sword. "I'm fine. Actually... Arthur, could you come here really quick?"

"Sure." Arthur set down his bow and followed Alfred behind one of the walls, into a quiet spot.

"Arthur, you know Mei?"

Arthur thought for a second. "Mei Xiao, the girl from Five?"

Alfred nodded. "She said if I killed Elizabeta, I could kill her."

-###-  
Elizabeta threw a knife. It hit the dummy in the heart, but she wasn't trying. She was watching Roderich Edelstein, walking around with Feliks Łukasiewicz. Elizabeta was jealous. Katyusha had told her not to focus on love and instead try to win, but she couldn't help it.

"Thinking about Roderich?"

"Oh!" Elizabeta jumped in surprise. Her throw went wide, and the knife only hit the dummy on the shoulder. In real life, it would slow a person down and hurt a lot, but wouldn't kill them.

"Michelle, you startled me," laughed Elizabeta.

Michelle laughed softly. "I just hope that there's water in the arena."

Elizabeta nodded. "I forgot, you like swimming, don''t you?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow's the last day of training," Katyusha piped up. "Then we have one day with our mentors, then the interviews."

"And then," Elizabeta said, pretending to notch an imaginary arrow on a bow, "we win this thing."

Of course none of the girls pointed out the obvious. One winner. Careers usually ended up killing each other once the other tributes had been eliminated.

-###-  
Lili Zwingli tried desperately to start a fire. She needed to learn at least one thing. There was no way she- scrawny, tiny little girl- could win. But she wanted to go down with a fight. Unfortunately, many of the weapons were too big for her. There were two things she could use- daggers and slingshots. And since no one had mentioned an alliance, she was on her own.

_Oh well. _Lili noticed things about the Careers. The tall one, Ludwig, seemed the strongest, but it looked like Alfred was in charge. Lili looked around.

Nets and ropes hung high up in the ceiling, designed to help tributes practice climbing skills.

Lili climbed as high as she could- her head touching the ceiling of the Training Center, which was at least five floors high- and settled down, watching people argue.

-###-  
Lukas wasn't really practicing the weapons that much like the Careers. He was okay with most of them. Mathias used the axe. But they spent their time learning ways to hunt, survival skills, how to find water.

"So," Lukas said, "who's from your District?"

Mathias flinched. "F-Francis Bonnefoy. You?"

"Ahh. Lili Zwingli. She's kinda cute, isn't she." It wasn't really a question.

Mathias looked at Lukas. "Do you like her?"

Lukas' face remained emotionless. "I meant cute like a little girl."

"She's probably not going to last long in the arena," Mathias said.

Lukas' dull eyes became a little darker. "Yes. I know. She's so small, without any help, she's going to probably die on the first day."

"Well." Mathias stood up. "Why don't we do something about that?"


	5. Training- Day Three

Ludwig woke up on the third day of training. Bad things were going to happen soon. Today was the last day of training, then each tribute got a quarter of an hour to impress Gamemakers with skills- whether that be weaponry or survival skills, it didn't matter.

Then the interviews.

Ludwig was not excited for those, mainly because most people saw him as strict and imposing. Yes, followed the rules, but some times he would give anything to be as approachable as someone like, say, Alfred or Arthur.

"Ludwig, let's go," Michelle said, waving Ludwig over, about to step into the elevator.

"Coming," grumbled Ludwig, leaving his empty plate on the table. Some poor Avox would clean it up. Yes, the Avoxes had a bad life.

But at least they were still alive.

-###-  
"So, what are you going to show to the Gamemakers?" Michelle asked, glancing at Ludwig. "I mean, you don't have to tell me," she backtracked.

"Hmm. I might just throw some weights around or something," came the gruff reply. "What about you?"

Michelle froze. "Actually... I don't know."

"You're pretty good with setting traps, right? Why don't you do that?"

"That's a good idea, thanks." Michelle tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to finally get to the bottom floor.

"Final day of training," commented Ludwig. Michelle nodded. "Yeah. Are you ready for this?"

"Beg your pardon."

"The Games," Michelle said. "The 2013th Hunger Games, the arena, our deathbed."

Ludwig sighed. "I don't know. I have a brother, you see, and I really want to see him again. I'm sorry for talking about my problems"-

"It's okay," Michelle said. She thought about how strange it was. District Four was pretty large, so she hadn't even known Ludwig had existed. They lived on different ends of the District. Even if they had known each other, Michelle figured she would have found Ludwig scary. But now that she knew him, it was almost like having a friend.

"What's he like?" Michelle asked.

"My brother?"

Michelle nodded once.

"He's loud, and he's full of himself. But I love him very much."

Michelle thought about this as the elevator doors opened, showing them to the Training Center. The very last day until the interviews.

Michelle was an only child. Did her parents love her? Would anyone miss her when _she _died?

-###-  
Heracles tried to rub sleep from his eyes. He had been down in the Training Center for about an hour, but he still felt sleepy. What would happen in the arena, when you were lucky to catch a few hours of sleep without being murdered?

"Are you okay?" Kiku asked, starling Heracles. The dark-haired man had strung an arrow on a bowstring, looking over his shoulder at Heracles.

"I'm fine," Heracles said, taking a spear, feeling the weight of the metal. "I'm just a little tired." Heracles threw the spear, hitting the dummy. He nodded at Kiku. "Yes, I'm fine."

-###-  
Standing in a shadowy, uncrowded area of the Training Center, away from monitoring tributes and Peacekeepers, Mei threw back her head and laughed soundly. What fools! She was positive she'd tricked that Jones kid into murdering that Kirkland Career.

Mei wasn't especially talented with any specific weapon, but she was sneaky. She had her wits. She knew she was pretty enough to get a few sponsors, and her stylist had promised an amazing costume.

Mei knew she couldn't win. But she could ruin the Games and send the Capitol into panic.

-###-  
Lovino was pissed, depressed, pissed, and oh, did we mention, pissed? He wasn't very good at any of the Hunger Gamesy stuff you needed to win. He was fit but not super strong. He could identify basic plants, but what if they were thrown into a freezing terrain or a burning desert?

"Oh, this sucks big time," Lovino hissed, thinking about Feliciano. How was his stupid little brother coping?

"Hey! You!" Lovino heard a voice calling. He turned around and saw a brown-haired, green-eyed man with a smile. "Hey, you're Lovino Vargas, right?"

"Yes, why the fu"-

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" The guy announced proudly. "How 'bout an alliance?"

"An alliance?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes. He was suspicious. Antonio seemed nice enough, but the Games were deceiving. No room for kindness.

Lovino sighed. "...I guess so."

-###-  
Kaelin observed the rest of the area. She had given up trying. Yes, it wasn't the best thing to do- even if you're destined for bloody death, you should at least learn a few things, right?

Kaelin didn't agree. If she was going to die in less than two days, what was the point of stuffing her brain with knowledge that would be lost in her death?

_Oh, well. I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles._

-###-  
"Are you alright?" Natalia asked, looking over at Ivan.

Ivan shrugged. He had a tiny crush on Natalia. He didn't want her to die. Hell, _he _didn't want to die. But like it or not, the Victor was probably going to be a Career. Ivan would try to protect Natalia- it was an alliance, after all- and Ivan knew Natalia would do the same.

And they had agreed- no running. Face your fears. Fight 'till the end.

They swore that if one of them was the Victor and one of them was dead, the Victor would keep the dead one's memory alive for the rest of their lives.

"I'm okay," Ivan said, shaking his head. "I was just distracted for a moment."

"Okay," Natalia replied, throwing another knife, hitting the dummy right in the eye. Ivan shuddered. Natalia's deathly accuracy scared him. It was a gift. And he could use any gift he could get at the moment.

-###-  
Sure, they were on their way to be shipped to their deaths, but Natalia slightly enjoyed the three days of one-on-one time with Ivan she was getting. Who would have thought they would be eating dinner together?

They made small talk all the time. Natalia knew a lot of little things about Ivan- his favorite meal was roasted duck and potatoes, which he only got on birthdays and Reapings and such. He adored the rain but didn't like the snow. He loved sunflowers.

Natalia put down a knife as a Peacekeeper walked over.

"The third Training Day is over," she said. "Tomorrow you'll have your private sessions with the Gamemakers. District Seven is slated to go seventh, obviously. Two days from now, you'll have your final day here- a day with your mentors and then your interviews," she explained.

Natalia watched the Peacekeeper's eyes, nodding. She didn't seem exactly overjoyed.

"Head upstairs now," the Peacekeeper instructed. Natalia noticed a brown-haired boy with glasses and a blonde boy with sarcastic looking eyes. The brown-haired boy was holding the elevator open for Natalia and Ivan, motioning for them to come.

"We'd better go," Natalia said.


End file.
